Golden Boy
by flextronic
Summary: 25 Things you didn't know about Troy Bolton. Troy centric with Troyella and Troypay. Dedicated to naley4eva93.


Anyway, this piece is again dedicated to naley4eva93, by now she probably thinks I am some sort of werid stalker. But please be reassured, I am just a fan of her work, and I got the idea for this piece after someone suggested that someone should write a '25 things you didn't know' for every character in HSM.

* * *

**25 Things You Didn't Know About Troy Bolton**

**1.** Troy didn't really like basketball when he was young.

Every time he saw his dad, he was doing something related to basketball. He was buying basketball equipment, watching basketball games, training his basketball team or reading more basketball books. His live revolved around basketball, and Troy didn't have a part in it.

**2.** Troy picked up basketball after hearing his parents have a big fight when he was five.

He had heard his mum yelling at his dad for never spending anytime with their family and wasting all his time on basketball. He had heard his dad yell back that basketball was his life and if they weren't going to support him they wouldn't be part of his life.

The next day he decided to learn how to play basketball

**3.** Troy became friends with Chad Danforth because he had a basketball and promised to teach him how to play it.

**4.** Troy still thinks that Chad's hair is too big after all these years.

**5.** After ten years, he is the school basketball captain, his dad is still the coach, and his family is still together.

**6.** He remembers his mother hugging him and thanking him when he was twelve. He remembers her whispering into his ear, telling him thank you, and telling him not to snatch him away from her.

**7.** He sees, in his mother's eyes, resentment mixed with a dose of gratefulness, every time she sees him play basketball and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**8.** He sees, in his father's eyes, happiness beyond words and joy beyond belief when his team wins the championship and he doesn't know whether to congratulate him or scream at him.

**9.** He enjoys singing the most to his showerhead. Nobody's watching, he can sing he heart out, and he can dedicate every single song to her.

**10.** He really enjoyed singing at the ski chalet with Gabriella, but only because he had pretended that she was _her_.

**11.** He was glad that Gabriella came to East High, he had really, truly liked her.

**12.** He had selfishly hoped that Gabriella would become friends with Sharpay and they could all hang out together.

**13.** He had secretly smiled when that plan fell through, as he had known it would. Sharpay was always going to be Sharpay.

**14.** He had heard Gabriella smirking at Sharpay and Ryan's audition and felt like abandoning her and leaving her to sing at the audition alone.

He had thought that that song, her voice, was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

**15.** He had looked into Sharpay's eyes during the final auditions and felt as if he had shattered her dreams. He had felt like a jerk.

**16.** He had been secretly glad that Chad had interrupted the kiss, as he had seen Sharpay behind Gabriella.

**17.** He thinks of Gabriella as his first girlfriend, and her as his first true love.

**18.** He hates nicknames.

He thinks that nicknames are mean and stereotypical. He hates the nickname "Golden Boy", because a boy can never be with a queen.

**19.** He thinks his nickname is the stupidest of them all.

**20.** He secretly enjoys watching cartoons, because life always seemed so colourful and bright, just like her.

**21.** He enjoys watching cheesy soap operas, because after all the family drama, the memory loss, the return of the revengeful ex-boyfriend, the guy always that the girl of him dreams.

**22.** He secretly daydreams during classes, because dreams seemed so much better than reality sometimes. Anyway, who could stay focused in Miss Darbus' class?

**23.** He thinks that Gabriella is a great girl. She is always friendly, always patient. In fact, he thinks that she is the most perfect girl he has ever met.

**24.** He thinks that Sharpay is a normal girl. She has tempers, she is petty, and she gets jealous. She is just a normal girl.

**25.** Troy thinks that perfection is overrated. After all, imperfections are what that makes us human.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was Troy too out of character?


End file.
